


Waffles throughout the years

by Mythical_Mystics



Series: Ben and Klaus are in love [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I Love You, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mystics/pseuds/Mythical_Mystics
Summary: Ben and Klaus have always had cold waffles late at night. Ever since they were small, they would sneak down and eat a waffle together.





	Waffles throughout the years

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was done with this fandom.. nope!  
> Still love them ghoul bois

"Ben…" Klaus whispered, slowly opening up his brother's bedroom door.  
"..Yes Klaus..?" Ben mumbled, his voice so soft, hushed and small.   
"I'm hungry" Klaus stated his voice still in a hushed whisper, he quietly walked over to Ben's bed, his hands gently tugging at the others blankets.

"..I can't do anything about it Klaus…" He said, his eyes softened as he looked at his brother through the dim lighting.  
They were young, barely being 6 year olds, but they knew better than to sneak out of their rooms when it was past bedtime.  
"Go tell Mom.." Ben mumbled, smiling softly   
"Mom is sleeping…" Klaus droned, laying his head on Ben's lap  
"What do you want…?" Ben hummed, giggling softly as Klaus messed up his hair.

"Waffles" 

The Asian smiled and nodded.  
"Me too.." 

Klaus lit up, jumping up and tugging at his brothers sleeve.  
"Come on then!"   
Ben was pulled out from the bed as the two made their way down the rows of stairs.  
Hands joined together as Klaus lead the way. Soft squeaks as they walked down certain stair steps until landed in the kitchen. The last floor. Klaus finally let go of his brothers hand, gliding to the fridge and fishing out two cold waffles.

"Can we heat them up?" Ben asked, gently taking the waffle from his brothers hand.  
"It'll make too much noise… " Klaus protested, shuffling to sit on one of the stair steps, Ben not far behind.

The crunch on the cold treat. Both of them content with such.  
They were happy with each others company and when they finished they returned to their own rooms. Falling asleep effortlessly.

~*~

They were older now. This wasn't new to them. They've learned to do it when everyone was asleep. When even Pogo was tucked away.  
"I'm hungry" Klaus declared, taller than he was when they first started this habit.  
"Me too" Ben agreed, already kicking out of his blankets to tend to the other.  
"Come on" His brother whispered, already halfway down the steps. Ben having to rush down to trail behind them.   
A small thud as Klaus jumped two or three steps to the kitchen

"We're going to get caught I'd you keep that up" Ben protested, following the other to the fridge. As usual Klaus brought Ben a waffle and one for himself. And there they sat, eating it with much content.  
"We're too old for this-" Ben mumbled, chewing on the cold treat.

"Your only saying that because we've been doing this for-" he paused, counting on his fingers  
"For… four years-"   
"Mom asked why waffles were missing-"   
"Did you tell her?" Klaus asked, eyes widening slightly   
"No…" 

"Then we're in the clear"  
"We're going to get caught.." Ben grumbled 

~*~

"Ben I'm hungry" Klaus said, sitting at the foot of his brothers bed.  
"...and? I'm tired Klaus" Ben muttered, pulling his blankets over his head.  
"and.. I want waffles-"  
"Klaus, we're thirteen years old.. we can't do this again-" Ben whined, sitting up abruptly and pushing the covers off.

"Yes we can.. We've been doing this for forever. Don't you want some bonding time with me?" Klaus huffed, pouting out his bottom lip as he said so.  
"Fine-" Ben grumbled, pushing the covers off and again both of them set off down stairs.  
They've been doing this for so long they skipped the squeaky steps and made it to the kitchen in complete silence.

"Bingo! Mom bought chocolate chip waffles" Klaus smiled, handing one to his brother.  
Despite the two two being the same age, and having the same birthday, Klaus was older by two milliseconds, and his height showed that he was indeed older.  
"Thanks-" Ben hummed, taking a bite from the waffle.

The two ate. This time not in complete silence.  
"Did you see the way Allison looked at Luther-" Klaus muttered, pretending to throw up.  
Ben laughed, moving a hand to his mouth to muffle the noise.

As the two departed to their room, Klaus smiled.  
"Love you Number Six-"  
Ben rolled his eyes, and smiled  
"Love you too Number Four" 

~*~

It was their sixteenth birthday. This time Ben didn't question when Klaus opened his bedroom door. The two made their way downstairs in complete silence.  
"Lucky for us-" Klaus said, smiling as he handed Ben a waffle.  
"These are the last one" 

Ben smiled weakly as he sat down on the stair step, staring at the waffle.  
"Not hungry?" Klaus muttered, raising a brow as he was already halfway done with the treat.  
"...Not really no" Ben answered, offering a weak smile to the other.  
"Want me to eat for you?" 

The sudden question made Ben laugh softly, handing the treat to the other.  
"Of course" 

"I love you Number four"  
"Being sentimental with me, six?" Klaus teased.  
Ben rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"If that's the case.. I love you too Number six" 

~*~

How he yearned for the words again. He wept and sobbed and cried.  
It should have been him, not Ben.  
"Klaus?" Allison's voice rang out from the outside of his room.  
"What?!" Klaus hissed. Eyes puffy and such a bloodshot red.

"...Did you want to come out and talk about it?" 

"Talk about what?! You guys never talked to him! You barely knew him! What is there to talk about?! He's dead Allison! Dead!" 

The words were harsh on his tongue. But he needed to come to the fact that he was dead.  
His dear brother of his was dead. And he missed him. Klaus had never been more filthy, more sad. More pathetic.  
His family could see it. He hoped Ben didn't have too.

That same night Klaus creaked down to the kitchen. Grabbed one waffle and ate in silence. He was gone. Truly gone, and Klaus wept again that night.

"It should have been me" 

~*~

"We're hungry!" Klaus whined, sitting back down on the car seat and closing the car door.  
"... I'm craving.. eggs"   
"What about you?" Klaus hummed, tired eyes falling to his brother.

Ben was quiet. Eyes searching Klaus, but fell back to the seat in front of him.  
Diego gave strange looks, but told Klaus he was busy.  
"Cold Waffles again?" Klaus mumbled, cocking his head to the side to see his brother, dressed in all black.  
Ben smiled, and gave a small slow nod.

They were dropped off at an old store. Klaus wondered and grabbed a box of waffles. Ben still very silent, following after Klaus.  
"Can you believe it? After all this time we end up with cold waffles" he smiled, the cashier giving strange looks.  
"...Uh.. Five dollars" 

"Gotcha-" Klaus hummes, slapping a ten dollar bill.  
He was handed the change and they fled to a nearby park. Klaus sat on a nearby bench and Ben sitting on the ground in front of him, a few feet apart.

"Here-" Klaus mumbled, sliding a waffle to his brother. Ben soften, eye a flickering from the waffle to his dear old brother. Who was already chewing on the crunchy treat.  
"...Klaus.. I can't eat this" 

"...Oh.." 

Ben chuckled softly, rolling his eyes as he tried to pick up the waffle but with no avail.  
There was a comforting silence over both of them. 

Until Klaus cleared his throat.  
"...I love you number six-" 

Ben soften, looking up at Klaus and smiling weakly.  
"...I love you too, number four.."


End file.
